If I Had You
by EternalxInsanity
Summary: For HECATECardGoddessFromHell. Randy/John SLASH! EXPLICIT DOMINATION BONDAGE SLASH!


**If I Had You**

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a slash fic that doesn't involve any WCW or ECW superstars.... I hope I made you feel all hot and bothered ;) Bunny-Boo, this is for you!**

Why Cody had to be this way was beyond Randy. Randy hadn't done anything with another man, except think about what a certain WWE Superstar looked like after a hot shower, but that wasn't enough to have Cody break up with him, was it? Randy sighed as he slammed his fist against Cody's door.

"Cody! Open the door!"

"NO!" Came Cody's muffled reply. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Cody, listen then! I swear to God I never did anything with Ted. That'd be weird, since he's your best friend. Cody please!"

"Go away, Randy! You've done enough!"

Randy sighed. He could see his argument wasn't going anywhere. He backed away from the door and bumped into Ted. Randy spun on his heel and glared daggers at Ted, who merely shrugged. Randy emitted a low growl before continuing down the hallway.

On his way down to the lobby, Randy bumped into the one superstar he wanted to see the most: John Cena. Randy froze mid-step when he saw John talking to Mickie James. He swallowed back the huge lump in his throat when he saw John lean down and kiss Mickie on the temple. The bouncy Diva smiled before literally skipping away. Randy was about to turn around and leave when John turned. The Chaingang Commander smiled at him.

"Hey Randy," he said, coming over to his long-time best friend. Randy smiled weakly in return, trying to hide the painful bulge that had suddenly appeared in his jeans.

"Hi," Randy squeaked, standing up straight. His Legacy t-shirt stuck to his pecks and biceps as sweat trickled down his forehead.

John wiped the sweat from Randy's face. "You alright?"

"Yes," Randy squeaked again.

John smirked. "I doubt it, but okay, whatever." He pat Randy on the head before walking past him and down the hallway.

Randy, still frozen in place due to John touching him, let out the breathe he was holding, just as he was hoisted off his feet and thrown over someone's shoulder.

"What the—" he looked over his shoulder to see the back of John's head. "John! Put me down!"

"You need to loosen up Randy," John replied, ducking down beneath Beth Phoenix and Layla as they danced in the hallway. "And I'm the guy to make that happen."

"John!" Randy cried.

John simply ignored him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Randy had given up trying to get John to put him down when The Chaingang Commander finally came to a stop. Randy leaned up on his elbows, intentionally digging them into John's shoulders when he was thrust onto the floor. Randy and John were inside John's locker room.

"Play nice, Orton," said Cena before he pushed Randy up against the wall. Randy blinked. John smirked as he held Randy's shoulders against the cold concrete wall.

"John," Randy said anxiously, putting his hands on John's chest. John raised an eyebrow, a slight smirk on his face.

"Randy," John replied, almost as breathlessly as Randy, obviously mocking him. Randy looked at him with his eyebrow raised. John chuckled. "Oh come on Randy, I've known you have a 'crush' on me for like… 3 years now," he said, forcing Randy's hands against the wall.

Randy let out a small squeak before he was silenced by John. He blinked for a second before he realized what was happening.

John was kissing him.

Granted that it was a rough kiss, Randy melted into it. John smirked and forced Randy even closer to the wall. Randy let out low shaky breathes as John backed away.

"Come here," the Chaingang Commander said, hoisting Randy off his feet again.

"John! Put me down!" Randy cried as John spun him around.

"Alrighty, I gotta do something anyway," John replied, dropping Randy onto the sofa. Randy shook his head as he saw John remove his Chain-Gang soldier shirt. Randy felt the saliva build up in his mouth as he saw John flex his muscles. Randy closed his eyes for a moment as he felt something tangle around his hands. When he opened them again, John was standing at his feet

John could see Randy's eyes scanning his abs so he crawled forward onto the sofa and laid on top of Randy, his chest elevated by his arms. Randy whimpered when John captured his mouth in a searing kiss. He let out a groan as his throbbing member stretched his boxers until pain shot through him.

John must have felt this because he eased up on the kiss and looked down at Randy's trousers. He leaned up and literally tore Randy's pants from his legs. John grinned as he pulled the St Louis native's boxers all the way down his legs until he reached his ankle. Randy's throbbing member shot up instantly and Randy bit his lip as John reached down and grabbed it.

That's when Randy noticed that his hands were tied together. He tried to move them but the ropes just grew tighter. He looked down to notice John tying a piece of string around the head of his throbbing member.

"John, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to blow your load yet. Not when it's way to fun to see your face all twisted in pain." John winked and started running his hand up and down Randy's cock, making the 3rd generation superstar cry out in pleasure.

Randy groaned as he tried to thrust further into John's hand but the Chaingang Commander held him down. He spread Randy's legs wide before grabbing hold of Randy's cock again. He held it away from Randy's prying hands and thrust into the Legend Killer's tight hole. Randy screamed in agony before John pulled something from underneath the cushion Randy's head was lying on.

"Can't have you screaming, Randy," he said, showing Randy the duct-tape in his hands. He ripped off a piece and put it over Randy's mouth. Randy tried to scream but the tape prevented that.

John smiled before he pounded into Randy again, making the smaller man moan and groan as his pelvis thrust up and down.

As their bodies melted together, John felt a ping of quilt towards Randy, who looked to be in a lot of pain. Smirking, John put his hand down and gently stroked Randy's stomach, making randy close his eyes and melt into it. Suddenly, John's ping of guilt turned into a full on over blown attraction to Randy and his pain. John then leaned down and pulled Randy's throbbing and tired member into his mouth, his tongue running over its head.

Randy tried to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to explode all over John, but he couldn't. He almost passed out from the pain, but John bit down hard into his abdomen, causing Randy's head to jerk up. John merely smirked and continued to pull Randy's member up and down with his mouth Randy fell backwards against the pillows, trying to remove the rope from around his wrists. He failed as John pulled Randy up and flipped him over, just before Randy came.

Randy was now on his stomach, his hands up above his head and the tape preventing him form yelling out in pain as John bit down into his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Randy's body moaned in protest. John smirked and lined himself up outside Randy's entrance. He counted to three in his head before thrusting into Randy. Randy's body screamed as the Viper moaned. Having John inside him felt so good. He had wanted this for so long. Maybe not in the same situation, but still.

As John pounded into Randy, he could feel his climax growing nearer as he reached down underneath Randy and removed the tie from around his member. Randy whimpered as John held onto it, thrusting his hand over the slimy surface.

At the same time, Randy and John moaned and came. John's hot cum exploded inside Randy as Randy's cum exploded into John's hand.

Randy, spent and tired, whimpered as he flipped over. John had collapsed onto the floor.

"That," he said, panting, "was fucking awesome."

Randy could only nod his head in agreement.


End file.
